


Dog Fight

by queenpierrot



Series: Dog Dads [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Dog Fighting, Gang Violence, M/M, Minor Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Minor Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpierrot/pseuds/queenpierrot
Summary: Frank raised a brow at the new development but put his rifle away, deciding to go inside as well. Whoever this man was, he'd deal with him along with the other scum.
Series: Dog Dads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968061
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Dog Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felicitysmoakqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitysmoakqueen/gifts).



> Got a writing prompt from a friend on twitter and decided to give it a shot! Hope it's okay!

Frank positioned himself on the corner of the building and took out his sniper rifle, scoping out the guards at the back door for a few minutes. As he was getting ready to shoot, the two guards dropped to the ground, bleeding out from bullet wounds to the chest.

Frank frowned in confusion, until a man with curly chestnut hair walked in front of the two guards, looking around before going inside. Frank would have thought the man had been a rival gang member had it not been for the blue latex gloves on his hands and a black backpack.

Frank raised a brow at the new development but put his rifle away, deciding to go inside as well. Whoever this man was, he'd deal with him along with the other scum.

Frank grabbed his pistols and put them in their holsters then took his shotgun. The door on the other side of the building was left unguarded, likely due to the other man's intrusion to the building. Frank went inside and started making his way through the building quietly, turning around a corner with his shotgun raised only to come face to face with the brunette from earlier.

"Who the fuck are you?" Frank asked, frowning as blue stormy eyes searched his face.

"I should be asking you the same thing." The other man said calmly, seemingly unfazed by the gun pointing at him as he pointed his own at Frank.

Frank raised a brow, "You don't look like a rival gang member to me. Too scrawny."

The blue eyed man snorted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm not some gang-banger. I'm here because of the dogs."

Frank frowned in confusion, "The dogs?"

He nodded, "These pigs are running a dog fighting ring. I figured I'd come on an off-night and take care of things."

Frank chuckled, shaking his head, "You know what, I think I like you, Blue," he lowered his shotgun a bit, "I came to take care of the scum in general. You just want to stop them from hurting dogs."

The other man chuckled, lowering his gun, "When you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous." He held his hand out to Frank, "Will."

Frank shook his hand, "Frank."

Suddenly there was the sound of people coming down the hall and they both raised their guns again, ducking behind crates as they waited. When the men came around the corner they both shot, taking down the three men easily and with practiced accuracy.

"You're a good shot, Blue."

Will chucked, "I didn't use to be. But everything comes with practice they say."

Frank raised a brow but didn't question it as he quickly lead the way, Will following after him just as quick. Will's gun might have had a silencer on it, but Frank's shotgun certainly didn't and the whole building was likely on alert now.

They got to a stairwell and when a door threw open, Will shot the two men who came out. Frank switched to one of his pistols as they made their way up the stairs, opening the door and carefully checking the empty hall before leading the way.

Soon they heard the sound of running down the hall again and they both dodged into an empty room, leaving the door open to lure the men in.

Sure enough the men came into the room to check it, and one by one in rapid succession Will and Frank shot all three of them.

Will nudged one of the men on the ground with his foot and looked to Frank, "So, what are you, some vigilante?" He eyed Frank, looking the man over. "No, this is just as personal as it is impersonal, isn't it? You lost someone to gang violence. Family, maybe?"

Frank looked at him cautiously, growling a bit, "What are you, some kind of shrink, Blue?"

Will chuckled, shaking his head. "No, no. I'm not a psychiatrist. I just have a lot of empathy. Helps me see things others don't."

Frank huffed and looked away, quiet for a moment, "It was my wife and kids."

Will nodded quietly, "I'm sorry to hear that." He said after a moment, "Shall we continue?"

Frank nodded and stalked out of the room, gun raised. Will followed with his own gun raised. They made their way quickly through more corridors and eventually found the boss' room. They shot the guards at the door, who dropped to the floor.

Cautiously, Will opened the door, looking to Frank who decided to go in first and started shooting at the men in the room as will followed quick behind him and did the same.

The boss was seated in his chair, clutching the bullet wound in his chest as he choked up blood. Suddenly he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Will, whose eyes widened, but Frank shot the man in the head before he could pull the trigger.

Will let out a shaky breath with a sigh, blinking in surprise, "Okay, that was sloppy of me. Thanks Frank."

Frank nodded, putting his pistol in his holster. "Let's go get those dogs, then?"

Will nodded. They made their way back to the stairwell and down to the basement, where they passed the rink before getting to the kennel.

"How are we going to do this?" Frank asked as he looked at the multiple dogs in cages.

Will took his backpack off and opened it, showing at least a dozen collars and leashes. He then pointed to the six dogs that were kenneled together. "Those are bait dogs. They'll be docile enough to take together. I can get them to my car with ease. I'll look like a dog walker." He said offhandedly.

Will pointed to the other two dogs who were kenneled separate from each other, "Those two are fighters. I could sedate them and take them with me, but it would put the other dogs at risk if they woke up. I'll have to come back for them. Take them to a rescue."

Frank raised a brow, catching his wording, "You're not taking the other six to a rescue?"

Will shook his head, "Nah. They'll come home with me. Hannibal's gonna kill me, but I'll take care of them until they're ready for new homes."

Frank laughed at the absurdity of it, "You're just gonna take in six dogs?"

Will nodded, matter-of-factly. "I had seven at one point, back when I lived in Virginia. I'll make it work." He stepped back and shot the lock on the kennel with the bait dogs, it breaking and the door flying open. The dogs all were crowded in the back corner of the kennel.

Frank looked at the two fighter dogs who were laying in their cages, frowning at the idea that they'd be left behind. "You said you could sedate the fighting dogs?

Will nodded before climbing into the kennel with his book bag, starting to collar and leash the dogs. "Yeah, I have it with me in my bag. Why?"

Frank sighed, "I'll take them with me. I'll take them to a rescue."

Will jumped in surprise, slamming his head on the top of the wooden kennel with a yelp, "Ow, wait, really?" He poked his head out, blue eyes wide, "You'd do that?"

Frank nodded, rubbing the back of his neck "Yeah. I don't want to leave them and take the chance some scumbag finds them before you get back."

Will grins and nods, "Okay, yeah, great." He dipped his head back into the kennel and finished up leashing the dogs before crawling back out, leading the six dogs with him and held out the leashes to Frank, "Can you hold these while I dose the other two?"

Frank nodded, taking the leashes and watched as Will took a syringe out of his bag and a bottle, filling the syringe to a certain amount before injecting the first dog. He then dug in his bag for a new syringe, repeating the process for the second dog. Both sleeping dogs had flinched but didn't wake.

"That should give you six hours, Frank." Will said as he turned to the other man. Frank nodded and used his pistol to smash off the locks from both locks, picking up one limp dog under each arm.

Will and Frank made their way out of the building and Will turned to face Frank, smiling. "Thanks for the help, Frank."

Frank nodded, "See you around, Blue." He walked back to his van, putting one of the dogs on the ground for a moment to open the side door and put the other dog inside before picking the first dog back up and putting him in as well.

He pulled out his phone and started searching for rescues in the area as he shut the van's door, humming to himself.

Matt was going to get a laugh out of this when Frank called him later.


End file.
